


"Best Valentine's Day Ever"

by janai



Series: The Kinder Year [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Love, Romance, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: The Doctor surprises Rose on Valentines Day by introducing her to their unborn little....
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler, Original Character - Relationship
Series: The Kinder Year [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572550
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	"Best Valentine's Day Ever"

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to get this out today so please excuse any boo-boo's.

Rose Tyler was in a deep sleep and dreaming about working in a chocolate factory. Specifically, in the candy packing area where she removed finished chocolates from the conveyor belt and placed them into the candy boxes. Everything was going perfectly until she hear a pop, a growling noise and all of a sudden the belt picked up speed. The shiny confections were whizzing by and she was trying to grab them as fast as she could. In a panic, she popped several in her mouth and tried to eat them quickly when her hands filled up.

"Rose..."

'Not my fault!' she cried out expecting her supervisor to arrive any moment. The chocolates were flying everywhere and she was in tears.

"Rose, it's me. Wake up." As she was considering fainting in a very dramatic, and chocolate candy covered way, she recognized the voice calling her name.

"Doctor?", she whimpered.

"Open your eyes love, your dreaming."

She carefully did as he asked her to do and saw him laying beside her on the bed. She reached out to pull him close and squeezed him so hard he squeaked

"S'okay Rose," he wheezed, "your safe." 

To his delight (and relief) she released him and slowly looked around at her surroundings in awe. The room was filled with red balloons, roses, shiny bows and a large fluffy teddy bear holding a little red heart.

Happy Valentines Day, my love!" He leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss which she happily returned. Several minutes later and they broke apart, both panting slightly. "Rose, I have something wonderful to share with you!"

"S'beautiful." she gestured around the room, "this is lovely, I luv it!" She sat up and saw that he was trembling with excitement; his deep brown eyes were shining.

"I'm glad you do, very..but I have a much bigger an better surprise for you! I need you to come into my mind...the only way to share this." He was reaching his hands towards her temples.

He had never given her a telepathic present before and she found herself quivering in delight. She automatically mimicked him and her fingers brushed against his forehead. She felt her mind slip into his mind and they were in a dark, warm space. His voice was soft as he whispered in her ear.

"I need you to focus on our bond and listen very, very carefully, follow me." he murmured as he tugged her into the darkness. Her golden aura twined around his blue as they merged their souls together.

This place felt familiar although she knew she had never been here before. She could feel a heartbeat pulsing in the warmth, hers she realized in wonder, and something else. A faint buzzing sound which grew more audible. With a gasp, she realized that she was listening to the tiny rapid heart beats of their baby in her womb. Wonder and joy filled her heart and wove it's way around the Doctor as she smiled. A surge of love from the Doctor wrapped around her like a hot blanket.

"Oh!" she whimpered. She felt tears forming in her eyes as she clung to her husband. She could feel his heart beating quickly and the intense pleasure and joy in their bond. "S'wonderful!", she breathed as she listened to the precious heartbeats.

"We're almost there, luv." as he pulled her along.

The darkness started to give way to the silvery light of a tiny star in the distance; a tiny spark which sent a sleepy touch of recognition to both her and the Doctor. It drew them forward quickly with a pull that could not be denied. With a rush of emotions they collided with spark with a flash of silver, gold and blue light. Rose and the Doctor cried out as a new bond was formed with the brilliance of a super nova.

"Oh Doctor!", Rose gasped, "Our child know us." She embraced him and they hugged each other tightly, each sobbing with joy. "She knows us!"

"Of course she does," the Doctor husked, his voice thick. "our little princess is already brilliant!"

"I'm your mummy." Rose murmured knowing that tears were running down her face. "I love ya so much!" She felt the tiny pulse of love in return as well as the protective mantle that the Doctor formed around them.

"My precious girls, we're a family now." the Doctors voice swirled through the three way bond. "My heart is so full." He could feel the tears running down his face as he felt that love returned.

"This is the best Valentine's Day ever." Rose sighed, "I love you so much, my Doctor.

"I love you more than life, Rose. You gave me this life and now you have given me a beautiful daughter."

They wrapped their love around their tiny infant like a warm blanket and basked in the warmth of a perfect moment.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Did you find the little reference to a very grand lady?


End file.
